Desayuno no incluido
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Una mirada, una coqueta sonrisa, un acercamiento. Tal vez invitarle una copa. Besos escondidos entre las sombras. Una invitación. Así comenzaba todo. Él despertaría al día siguiente, dejaría la habitación ya vacía e ignoraría el vacío en su estómago. Pero no solo su estomago estaba vacío, también su corazón. Con decenas de personas repitió esa rutina y creía que nadie la rompería.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, pero la trama es mía.

Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk) si no te gusta, no leeas. Fuera de eso, es algo bastante fluffy. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Desayuno no incluido.<strong>

Una mirada, una coqueta sonrisa, un acercamiento. Tal vez invitarle una copa. Besos escondidos entre las sombras. Una invitación.

Así comenzaba todo.

Proseguía con una habitación, la ropa volaba por los aires, descuidadamente aterrizando en el suelo. Los gemidos comenzarían a romper con el silencio. Pieles desnudas frotándose entre sí. El calor del placer inundaría ambos cuerpos. Lo harían una vez, dos, tres, las que se permitiesen antes de sucumbir ante el agotamiento.

Por la mañana despertaría. Enredado en sabanas desconocidas. El frio estaría instaurado en su alma y no habría nadie a su lado. Ni una nota, ni un adiós. Él se levantaría y dejaría el lugar después de vestirse. Si era un hotel pagaría la cuenta, muy pocas veces estuvo pagada al llegar a recepción. Se iría con el estómago vacío, e ignoraría el hecho de que no solo su estómago se sentía vacío. Su alma había sentido ese hueco desde hace tanto tiempo que era fácil despreciarlo.

Era estúpido que después de tanto siguiese esperando encontrarse con alguien más al despertar. Especialmente si, como se aseguraba una y otra vez, no quería estar atado a nadie.

En algún momento comenzó a ser el que dejaba la cama primero. Quien se iba de la habitación sigilosamente. Al menos así aseguraba a su corazón que no habría nadie esperándolo con café al día siguiente. Aunque había una diferencia entre él y quien lo dejó alguna vez dormido en la cama.

El siempre pagaba las cuentas. Sin desayuno incluido, por supuesto.

Al enlistarse en la Academia comenzó a cambiar los hoteles por cuarteles de cadete. Aunque dichos lugares no fueron descartados por completo. Pero como ya era su costumbre, dejaba la habitación tan pronto como podía. Esas veces, tuvo un mejor argumento, en caso de encontrarse a dicha persona al día siguiente, "tu compañero estaba por llegar", diría. Pero, a decir verdad, muy pocas veces alguien le exigió una respuesta.

Ser capitán de la nave insignia de la Federación cambió un poco las cosas. Ahora esas noches se limitaban a los permisos en tierra, y una que otra vez a misiones en las cuales se vio relacionado con algún ser o funcionario. Aunque esas ultimas se limitaban a única y exclusivamente en caso de que el bien de la misión lo ameritase. Nunca pasó nada dentro de su nave, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo, no comprometería su comando por algo tan vacío como el sexo.

Pero después de un tiempo, se encontró nuevamente despertando enredado en sabanas desconocidas. El frio ya antiguo en su alma, pareció encontrar un nuevo nivel, cuando su mente disipó la normal bruma que el sueño le dejaba y se dio cuenta de que años después, volvía a estar solo en la cama.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y mordió el interior de su mejilla. Sus puños se cerraron, estrujando las sabanas entre sus dedos. Una amarga risa evocó de su garganta. Esa vez creyó que sería diferente. Pero no era así. Sus ojos picaron por las lágrimas contenidas. Se juró mil veces que eran lágrimas de ira, no de dolor, y no se dejó derramar ni una sola de ellas.

Se levantó y tomó su ropa del suelo. Poniéndosela nuevamente. Vio a su alrededor, pensando en que nunca volvería a ver el interior de esa habitación, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Se insultó a sí mismo, por romper sus reglas y no dejar la cama inmediatamente después de consumar el acto. Pero de verdad creyó que esa vez sería diferente.

Ahora nada importaba. Tenía que regresar a su habitación. No sería apropiado que lo vieran salir de ese camarote el resto de la tripulación. Otra regla rota, pensó. Había roto ya demasiadas y sin razón alguna. Usaría el baño compartido, aunque la verdad no quería utilizar ni pensar en nada que los vinculase a ambos.

Respiró profundamente, antes de salir. Sin ver a su alrededor se dirigió hacia la puerta que lo llevaría de vuelta a sus cuarteles.

―Antes de que te asees, Jim ―dijo una voz de barítono desde la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala de estar ―¿Te gustaría café o té para acompañar el desayuno?

El cuerpo de James se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Su mente le pidió a gritos que se voltease, que se asegurara de que no había imaginado aquello. Le tomó unos segundos recuperar el control de sus funciones motrices. Y cuando lo hizo, se giró lentamente, temeroso, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría.

Una alta figura lo observaba al lado de la mesa, en ella había un pequeño cesto con toda clase de pan y dos platos con fruta. James observó la escena con asombro y sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

―¿Jim? ―preguntó el vulcano, alzando una perfecta ceja puntiaguda.

―Yo… ah… café está bien―balbuceó Jim, aun sin poderlo creer―yo… voy a lavarme.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Apoyándose en una de las paredes, se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el frio azulejo. En su memoria había quedado esa última escena grabada con fuego. Parpadeó varias veces, puso una mano en su pecho, de pronto consiente de que el hueco en su alma no se sentía ya. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, mientras lo inundaba la certeza de que nunca más despertaría solo en la cama. A menos de que hubiese un hermoso vulcano y un delicioso desayuno esperándolo en la habitación siguiente. Por supuesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeño drabble para despejarme del estrés diario. Espero que lo disfrutaran. La idea vino a mi después de (esto sonará extraño) leer un fanfic en el que Jim usaba una camiseta con la oración del título y le explicaba el significado a Spock. Sí, a veces leyendo fanfics me vienen ideas para otros fanfics xD<strong>

**Esto lo escribí creo hace ya unos cuatro meses, no sé porque no lo hice. Suelo ser muy impaciente para subir mis historias. Por un momento pensé que no lo subiría, pero me dije a mi misma, ¿por qué no? He estado un poco ausente, la universidad no me da tiempo ni de respirar y este semestre he estado inusualmente cansada, todo el tiempo libre que he tenido lo he utilizado en dormir.**

**En fin.**

**¿Merezco algún review? No importa la extensión sino la intención.**

**Bliss**


End file.
